Weight loss is an important therapeutic objective for most patients with type II diabvetes mellitus. This protocol is a double blind, placebo controlled study of the usefullness of the appetite suppressants fenfluramine and phentermine in the treatment of overweight type II diabetic subjects. Study endpoints will include body weight, hemoglobin A1C, blood pressure, and serum lipids.